


4 times bucky and steve surprised everyone else & 1 time they surprised each other

by stuckonylove



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff, Sam Wilson Is A Dumbass Lol, Secret Relationship, Stucky - Freeform, Surprise Ending, stucky feels, surprise proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonylove/pseuds/stuckonylove
Summary: this was requested by the lovely Paz, and it took a while for me to write, but i'm pretty happy with how it turned out!!





	4 times bucky and steve surprised everyone else & 1 time they surprised each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paz/gifts).

> this was requested by the lovely Paz, and it took a while for me to write, but i'm pretty happy with how it turned out!!

1\. 

Growing up in the 30s, it wasn't exactly easy for boys who liked boys or girls who liked girls to actually be confident about it. Bucky and Steve experienced this firsthand, and it took them years to finally not give a fuck, but that fuck it attitude didn't come easily. To start with, Steve was already the perfect target for the schoolyard bullies. Whether it was his weak figure or his even weaker immune system, the asshole boys in school found every name in the book to call Steve.

Sissy. Faggot. Wimp. Pussy. Etcetera and etcetera.

Most of the time, Steve just let them be bullies and just try to get away from them, Bucky, however, absolutely despised those boys.

"Bucky, give it a rest," Steve told him as they walked home one day. "If I act like it bothers me, they'll just keep on." Bucky rolled his eyes.

"They've kept on since we were like eight years old," he replied dryly. "They're not gonna stop unless someone teaches them a lesson." Steve laughed, having gotten used to getting over it quickly every time one of them decided to mess with him. 

"Nobody's gonna teach 'em a lesson, Buck." He paused to take a bite of the hotdog he'd bought on the block prior. "You know that," he said, chewing with his words. 

Bucky _did_ know that. No one ever gave a shit about Steve except for Bucky, and he was probably the one person who would ever stand up for him, but to avoid Steve getting persecuted even more, Bucky stood in the shadows, when all he really wanted to do what kick everyone's ass that ever dared to speak to Steve. 

One particular day, a fight broke out in the schoolyard, if you could even call it fight. Steve had been pushed to the ground, and the boy responsible had already given him a good lick in the face, showing itself as a split cheek. He winced, bracing himself for another one, but he was surprised to hear scrapping above him, and he opened his eyes to see the boy flying over his head as Bucky quite literally kicked his ass. With a boot to his backside, Bucky sent him to the ground. The boy scrambled up off of the ground, and Steve did the same, removing himself from the situation. 

"Pick on somebody your own size!" Bucky yelled at him, watching as he got closer. The boy laughed, his little posse of assholes following suit.

"Oh, look boys! Barnes is gonna fight little Stevie's battles," he shouted out for everyone to hear. He got closer to Bucky, standing a few inches taller than him. "You a faggot too?" He asked, his breath making Bucky's eyes water. Bucky quickly threw his hands out in front of him, landing on the boy and throwing him backwards.

"You don't scare me, asshole," he retorted, walking towards him. The boy started to laugh, but Bucky caught him off guard with a fist to the face. As the entire crowd of people who had gathered around them gasped, the boy reached up to feel his own cheek split.

"So you're asking for it, huh?" He asked, cockily before Bucky kicked him in the balls. He fell to his knees, as Bucky bowed up at his group of friends. All of them put their hands up and backed away. 

"Glad we settled that," Bucky said, going over to Steve and grabbing his hand, yanking him in the direction of the gate. "Fuck you guys." A few of the people in the crowed stepped to the side, creating an opening for the two of them to walk through, and Bucky drug him to the sidewalk, obviously annoyed but never once letting go of Steve's hand. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Bucky finally broke the silence. "Can you please stop getting yourself into these fights-"

"I had him on the ropes," Steve interrupted, causing Bucky to lose his scowl and smile softly.

"Sure you did," he replied. "Get a bandage when we to my place, and close that place up." Steve reached up to touch the fresh gash on his cheek. It wasn't bad, and it wasn't even bleeding anymore, but Steve would close it up just to make Bucky to feel better.

"Did you hear what he called me?" Steve asked. One might think he was talking about the homophobic slur or slew of other mean names, but he wasn't. "I don't like when they call me that." 

"Which one?" Bucky asked him, not sure which he was referring to.

"Stevie," he answered. "They always call me that." Bucky almost laughed.

"You mean out of all those names, _that's_ the one that bothered you?" Steve nodded his head. "Why?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. I guess it bugs me because you can call anyone those other names," he said as they turned the corner. "But that always makes if feel more personal. Like they own me or somethin'. Like I'm theirs." Bucky raised his eyebrows.

"I sure as hell don't own you," Bucky looked over at him. "But you're definitely mine." Steve swayed to the side to nudge Bucky.

"And you're definitely stupid." This made both of them laugh. "But I suppose you could call me that instead." He paused for a second. "If that's what you're insinuating." Bucky smiled softly.

"_Stevie_," he said, trying it out. "I kinda like it. It's pretty." The two of them continued to walk without talking for the next few blocks, and they soon came up on Bucky's building, Steve speaking up as they walked to the stairs.

"Okay, but I really had him, Buck."

"Sure you did, Stevie."

2.

In the 21st century, things were a little different. Steve and Bucky passed same sex couples on the street all the time. Now, boys who liked boys and girls who liked girls, plus everyone in between, had the confidence to love freely in front of everyone. And after all Steve and Bucky had been through; after all the times they'd lost each other only to be reunited again, they deserved nothing but that freedom, but they still hid in the dark. It had been months since Bucky escaped HYDRA, and even though he'd been working with Shuri to get all of the bad stuff out of his head (which worked thanks to her technology and the king's hospitality), the two of them were still very nervous about that freedom. It wasn't because they were afraid of the world, but more because they were afraid of Steve's fellow avengers. 

Bucky still wasn't comfortable with all of them, as he feared they all chop his head off if they had the chance. Steve tried to convince him otherwise, even going as far as telling him everything that they'd said about Bucky.

"Why doesn't Barnes show himself a little more?"

"Does he think we'll bite?"

"I know he's probably terrified that we despise him or something."

"We've all said we want him to be comfortable."

"A friend of yours is a friend of ours, Steve." 

Steve stressed this to Bucky, to no avail, so they continued to keep their relationship under wraps, even thought it was hard. They found it difficult to ever find a moment alone, and sometimes, all Bucky wanted was to hold Steve's hand, but he refrained, and they settled for a few minutes every now and then when they were in the tower by themselves. 

Natasha was the most intrigued by their friendship out of everyone, and after interrogating Steve time after time, she decided the only way to find something out for herself was to do it dirty, and she snuck up the stairs one day when the two of them thought they were alone. As she got to the top of the stairs, anyone watching would've rolled their eyes at the obliviousness of the two, but it wasn't to be forgotten that Natasha was one of the greatest spies of the century, and she was able to get right behind them as they sat on the couch hand in hand watching the Dodgers play the Mets. Natasha always admired their bond, but she was surprised that it was like _this_. During one of the commercial breaks, Steve kissed Bucky on the cheek and leaned forward to get off of the couch.

"Want another beer, Buck?" He asked, nearly falling to the floor when he turned around to see Natasha looming without warning. He dropped his empty can on the floor, the clanging of it on the floor scaring Bucky off of the couch.

"What the hell, Ste-AH!" He yelling, noticing Natasha. She raised her brow and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Nat, wait," Steve said, walking around the couch quickly. "I can explain."

"I'm sure you _could_, Steve," she said cooly. "But I've seen enough to know." Steve sighed.

"Please don't be mad. I just-"

"Woah, Steve," she interrupted. "Why would I be mad?" Steve shrugged and looked at Bucky for words. Bucky swallowed.

"We just weren't comfortable telling anyone," he croaked out, his throat suddenly dry. "You guys aren't the easiest for me to talk to. What with the fact that I caused you all to risk your lives multiple times." He looked back at Steve as to mentally ask him if that was a good answer. Natasha spoke again before either of them got the chance to open their mouths again.

"Sit down, idiot," she spit out at Steve, bringing herself around the couch to plop down in the chair across from it. Steve sat back down next to Bucky. "Look, none of us got off on the right foot with Bucky, but that doesn't mean that you should feel like an outcast." She looked at Bucky. "We've seen you fight for the greater good, and in this life, that's one of the only things that matter." Steve rested his hand on Bucky's knee. "And if you make this one happy, then even if I didn't like you, I'd have to get over it." Steve smiled softly at her.

"You really mean that?" He asked. Natasha nodded.

"So am I supposed to act like this never happened or?" Bucky nodded quickly.

"I just, I don't know. I don't feel like people knowing yet. I'm sure you understand, don't you?" Natasha shrugged her shoulders. 

"I've never been in a situation like this, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go blab to everyone. You take as much time as you need."

3.

Having Natasha know actually made both of the boys feel better, and Steve found it nice to be able to let the wall down around someone. Her floor in Avengers Tower was right below Steve's (where you were most likely to also find Bucky), so she'd come up and eat dinner with them and watch movies. She even convinced the two of them to go out with her a few times, with the promise that she wouldn't make them sit on the same side of the booth at restaurants.

"People might see that and assume things," Steve had told her. She almost laughed at the funny request.

"Come on now, do you really think people associate sitting on the same side of the booth with-"

"_Yes_," they interrupted her in unison. Natasha only rolled her eyes, but obliged, letting Steve sit on her side with Bucky across from them. This was about the only way that she was able to get them both out at the same time, but she got over it.

On this particular night, she'd taken the two of them out to a bar, and for the first time, they listened to her when she urged them to get drinks. They'd ended up having a much better time tipsy, but they were careful not to drink to much; they were still in public and didn't want people talking. This resulted in her driving the two of them home, but she honestly didn't mind. She was just happy that the two of them were able to have some fun together away from the tower where they kept to themselves most of the time. 

They'd gotten back home, and Natasha distracted the others on the main floor while the Bucky and Steve snuck up to Steve's floor, as everyone else was under the impression that Bucky was away in Wakanda for another session with Shuri.

"What have you been up to tonight, Nat?" Tony asked her, inviting her to join the rest of them on the couch as they watched the game. She smiled but shook her head. 

"I think I'll head up to bed, actually. I was out with some old friends," she lied nonchalantly as she grabbed herself a water out of the fridge. Tony turned his body around on the couch to face her. 

"Cap didn't wanna go?" Sam asked with his eyebrow raised. She shook her head and took a sip of water.

"He said he was tired so I told him to stay back." She looked down at her phone to continue the lie. "He hasn't texted me back in about two hours so I guess he's gone to sleep." Natasha shrugged her shoulders and turned to head upstairs to her own floor, but Sam stopped her.

"Then why was he nowhere to be seen when I went up to find him?" Natasha stopped before she could reach the stairs, but she only turned around calmly and gave them a false look of confusion. 

"Hm I don't know. He was texting me for a while, but I'm pretty sure he was here the whole time." Sure that she'd convinced them, she headed up the stairs and picked up her phone.

_10:35pm: Steve, this is so stupid. When are you gonna man up and tell them? _

Picking up his phone after it buzzed, Steve sighed.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked him, seeing the look on his face. Steve shook his head.

"It's nothing. Just stupid stuff, Buck." 

_10:36: Just give us a little while longer, Nat. It's not the easiest for him to get through._

Knowing that it was hard for Bucky, even though it was in a way that she didn't understand, Natasha had been really helpful to the two of them since she found out, but she knew that it would be hard to keep it up for too much longer.

_10:38: I get that. I promise I do, Steve, but they're starting to feel like something's up. They kind of caught me in a lie._

Before Steve could respond, there was a knock at his door, and his stomach dropped. Bucky froze immediately and mouthed to him,

"Is it Nat?" Steve shook his head, pretty sure that it was one of the others. He pointed at his phone and threw it to Bucky from the other side of the room. As Bucky read the texts, there was another knock at the door.

"Steve?" Sam's voice rang out. "You in there?" Bucky threw Steve's phone back to him quickly and gave him a look of panic.

"Yeah, just minute!" Steve called out to him as he hastily motioned for Bucky to hide and threw Bucky's wallet and phone at him to get them out of sight. Bucky quickly made his way over to the closet and tossed his stuff in, and after jumping inside, he swung the door shut allowing Steve to go answer the bedroom door. Outside it stood Sam with Tony, Pepper, Wanda, and Clint, each with their arms crossed on their chests. "What's up?" Steve asked them. 

"What have you been up to tonight, Steve?" Tony asked. "We thought you might come down to hang out with us at some point, but you never did." Steve could feel his hands sweating. 

"Oh, I mean, I was just relaxing up here," he started. "Had a tough workout today so after I showered, I laid down to watch tv up here." He saw Clint raise his eyebrows.

"You sure about that, pal?" He questioned. Steve tried to give off a fake sense of confusion. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

"So you wouldn't mind if we had a look around?" Even with the twinge of horror going on in Steve's stomach, he shrugged his shoulders and invited them in, quickly regretting it as he watched them begin to snoop around looking for something. Did they know Bucky was there? What else could they possibly be looking for? 

_Oh, God. They know._

Steve tried to keep his cool and keep from jumping in front of the closet door every single time one of them passed by it. After a few minutes, they seemed to have given up, and the four of them started to gather towards the door again. As they apologized to Steve for barging in, Sam walked back over to the closet door, whom no one had thought to open, and Steve's heart stopped. He opened it up, and laid his eyes on Bucky, who had his finger up to his lips already begging Sam to stay quiet. 

The door was opened at an angle that didn't allow the others to see the inside of the closet from where they were standing, and after seeing him on the ground, Sam shot a look at Steve, who could only plead with his eyes for Sam not to say anything. Getting a message and being a good friend, he closed the door as if he had seen nothing.

"C'mon guys, let's leave Steve alone for the night. I think he's proved us wrong." The rest of them walked back out the door after muttering goodnights to Steve, and Sam followed them down the hall for a bit until they'd all gone back to their floors, but he turned his ass right around and busted back through Steve's door to find Bucky now sitting on the edge of the bed next to Steve with his face in his hands. Steve jumped up and ran over to slam the door shut.

"What the hell was that?" He almost shouted at Sam who threw his arms up. 

"I'm sorry, man, that was totally out of line," Sam retorted. "We weren't even looking for Barnes!"

"Then what the fuck were you looking for?" Steve asked, sitting back down on the bed. Sam sighed. 

"Look, don't think we're insane, okay?" He said. "You and Romanoff have been acting strange lately, and with the way she keeps somehow knowing your every move and answering for you all the time, we thought that maybe something was going on between you, and we figured we'd come find out for ourselves-"

"So you thought she was up here or?"

"Yes, but now I can see that we were super confused about all of that," he said, gesturing to Bucky, who still hadn't looked up since Sam had come back into the room. Steve put his hand on Bucky's back.

"It's okay, Buck. Sam didn't tell anybody." He snapped his head back up at Sam. "You didn't tell anybody, right?" Sam shook his head, and Bucky finally raised his face out of his hands. 

"Bucky, I'm really sorry. And to you too, Steve. That was a huge invasion of your privacy. I don't know why I let them talk me into that in the first place," Sam said quietly, feeling guilty for what they'd done. "Can I ask how long?" Steve opened his mouth to speak, but he was surprised to hear Bucky beat him to it.

"Since before the war," he spit out. Sam looked a little confused. Bucky sighed and braced himself for an answer he knew was gonna sound stupid. "Since like 1938." Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Oh," he replied. "I really had no idea. Why are you so afraid of us finding out?" Bucky shrugged.

"I dunno, it just makes me nervous. It's hard to fathom knowing all of the bad things I've done and considering none of you are my biggest fan," he said as he trailed off. "I can't explain it..." Sam felt awful for invading their privacy, and he apologized sincerely to both of them, promising that he wouldn't say a word, and he left them alone. Bucky didn't really talk to Steve much that night. Just the quiet utter of, "I love you. Night, Steve," as he laid down to go to bed.

4\. 

Honestly? Everything had become a mess between Bucky and Steve since their close call, and not just because of the nerves. Sure, the stress was getting to both of them, but what really bothered Steve and was creating a rift between them was the way that Bucky reacted when he thought everyone was about to find out about the two of them. Steve didn't say anything at first, but after seeing Bucky be on edge for a week, he brought it up while they were lying in bed one night.

"Can I ask you something, Buck?" Steve asked, turning his head on the pillow to see Bucky resting his eyes. He hummed.

"Sure, anything." Steve shifted so that his whole body was facing Bucky, and he lifted up his hand to place it on Bucky's bare chest, tracing his muscles with his fingertips.

"The other day, when Sam found you, why did you freak out so bad?" Steve made sure his voice sounded gentle, but it still made Bucky's stomach hurt a little. He opened his eyes.

"I guess the thought of everyone finding out just overwhelmed me, you know?" This time, Bucky also turned on his side to face Steve. "It just all happened so fast, and I thought that was it." Partly offended, Steve moved his hand back to himself. 

"Okay, but why do you say all that like it's such a bad thing?" Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Can we please not do this tonight?" Bucky asked, but Steve wasn't gonna wait for the answer any longer. He sat up off of the bed.

"No, we are gonna do this," he said defensively. "Bucky, we have had some sort of feelings for each other span over _two_ different centuries, and you're gonna tell me that people finding out _still_ freaks you out?" Bucky sat up to speak, but Steve cut him off. "What's the point of continuing all of this if you don't want them to know?" Bucky followed Steve and snapped up to sit next to him.

"Wait a minute," he started. "So now, I'm being patronized for not wanting to tell the people who literally tried to kill me once that I'm in a relationship with one of their friends? I'm sorry to sound dramatic, Steve, but with some of the things I've done, if I were them, I wouldn't be too enthused about it." Bucky knew that his feelings on this subject were valid, but he also knew that Steve had picked up this kind of "screw it" attitude that he didn't have. It was difficult for him to do things without worrying what every person on the earth thought about it, especially because of the things he'd done as the Winter Soldier. 

"Buck," Steve said gently. "I get it, okay? I really do-"

"No, you don't." Steve sighed.

"_Yes_, I do. I know what it's like to be in the middle of something that no one approves of. Trust me." He reached up to tuck a stray hair behind Bucky's ear. "But this isn't gonna be that way. You saw how easy it was for Nat to find out. That wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" Bucky shook his head softly. "And when Sam found out, he didn't get mad or crazy, right?" Once again, Bucky shook his head. "Did you know that they only time he's mentioned it all week was when he asked me if you were okay?" 

"That's different. I know Sam better than the rest of them." Steve knew he was right, but it still didn't change his point. Two of the people who they needed to tell already found out, and neither of them treated it as a big deal. Two down, what were a few more?

"Can we just work on it?" Steve asked him. "I know that it's scary, and I promise that I'll be patient with you." Bucky nodded gently and grabbed Steve's hand. 

"I'm trying my best, okay?" 

"And that's enough. I'm sorry that I got mad."

*

The two of them were able to push the situation they'd been in to the side, and Bucky was working everyday to try and get more used to the idea of everyone finding out. Steve let him take his time, and he stopped pressuring him. 

They sat at the table on the main floor with the rest of the group, eating dinner and discussing plans for the upcoming week. Tony had been invited to a MIT convention for the next couple of days, to which he invited everyone else along with him. Being the science buff that he was, Bucky wished more than anything that he could go, but he didn't think they would want him tagging along without Steve, who was staying back to do some SHIELD work. 

"Say Bucky," Natasha said from across the table. "Why don't you go with us? You could be my date." Sam interjected.

"Now what was so wrong with _me_?" He asked, making everyone laugh, but Natasha was still focused on Bucky. She just wanted to get that boy out of the house and away from Steve for a while to try and loosen him up with the group. 

"What do you say, Barnes?" Bucky shot a quick look at Steve, and then looked back at Natasha, shrugging his shoulders. 

"I don't know if I'm really up to it. I haven't been feeling well the last few days so I'll probably just stay at home." Natasha nodded her head, not wanting to push him, but Sam and all of his obliviousness spoke up and made Bucky's stomach churn.

"I thought you were planning on doing some work stuff with Cap?" Bucky once again shot his eyes over at Steve and then back at Natasha as to ask them what to say. Tony beat him to opening his mouth.

"Gee, Cap," he said, taking a sip of his drink. "We might've been wrong when we thought you and Widow over here were a thing. Maybe it's really you and Barnes!" Meant as a joke, this made everyone laugh, but Steve and Bucky didn't, and everyone caught on quickly.

"Oh my God," Clint said as they all realized what was going on. "_Are_ you?" Sam sunk down in his seat knowing he'd just caused a huge problem, and Natasha looked at Steve and urged him with her eyes to just get it over with, but he found that he couldn't even open his mouth. To everyone's surprise, _especially_ Steve's, Bucky was the one to start talking.

"As a matter of fact, yes," he said, turning to Steve and grabbing his hands. "Steve, look. I know the way I acted before was a little uncalled for. I know that it hurt your feelings seeing me afraid for people to know, but I think I'm ready." 

"Hope you are because you kinda already let us all know," Tony interrupted, earning an annoyed look from Natasha to which he shut up and took yet another sip of his drink. Steve turned in his chair to face Bucky.

"It was understandable, Buck. I get it." Everyone had fallen silent and couldn't take their eyes off of the two. "I promise you, even though it's scary, and even though you think people might be upset or mad, the only thing that really matters is that I love you." Bucky looked up at him and smiled faintly. "I love you _so_ much, and I've gotten past worrying about what anyone thinks, because nothing matters as long as I have you. Don't you feel the same way?" He asked. Bucky nodded his head.

"Felt them same way since the 30s, punk," Bucky replied to him, smiling as Steve reached up to tuck a piece of Bucky's hair behind his ear. 

"Me too."

1.

Since they'd f i n a l l y got it out in the open that they were together, Steve noticed the biggest change in Bucky. It was a good change, and it was nice to see Bucky bright like he'd been when they were teenagers. Even though sometimes it was hell back then, Steve would give anything to go back and fall in love with Bucky all over again. 

It had been a few months since all that had gone down, and Bucky was as comfortable as ever with the group. Steve had even convinced him to go out alone with Natasha and Sam a few times, and it felt nice to have _his_ Bucky back. Sure, it had taken like eighty-something years, but Steve would do it over and over again if he had to.

He was planning on proposing to Bucky soon, and he'd told no one but Nat, so when he was able to get Bucky out with Sam one night, he laid out his plan to her.

"I want it to be simple, just the two of us, and I thought about taking him out to dinner and then going to the river behind the the tower. You know, the one with that cute little bridge?" Natasha was already beaming in front of him.

"I think whatever you decide to do will be perfect. I'm just so happy for you," she told him as she pulled him into a hug. "Tell me all about it after."

"You got it."

The next week, Steve asked Bucky to dinner, and Bucky immediately said yes. 

"I was gonna suggest it soon. It's been so long since we've gotten to go out alone," Bucky told him, and Steve nodded in agreement. 

"What about tonight? Are you up for it?" Steve asked him. Bucky smiled.

"Of course," he said. "Six?" Steve kissed him on the forehead as an answer and walked back down to the main floor to tell Natasha that it was happening tonight, while Bucky locked himself in the bathroom to admire the ring he'd bought for Steve.

There was going to be more than one proposal tonight, but neither of them knew that.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated within a few minutes. Both of them were respectively nervous, each falsely feeling to the other's advantage. Through the night, they talked through a handful of memories. They talked about stealing kisses on the fire escape in Brooklyn and the fear they both had when the war escalated. They talked about all the times they'd lost each other, but changed the mood each time they talked about reuniting. Their lives head been filled with ups and downs, but they _had_ to be soulmates through it all. No two people would be given that many chances with each other if they weren't meant to be.

Dinner was delicious, and after Steve paid the tab, they walked outside into the chilly air. As they walked down the block back to the tower, Steve stuffed the ring into his pants pocket so he could give Bucky his coat (he told Bucky to bring one, but he knew he'd end up loosing his warmth to Bucky's stubbornness at some point), and they bypassed the tower itself to go behind it to the little river Steve had told Natasha about. Bucky had no idea why Steve was taking him there, but he figured everything was working out for him. Once they got to the bridge, they walked hand in hand across it, stopping to look out at the water. Tony had installed lights out there, and they glared on the water streaming down into the woods. Steve grabbed Bucky's hand, his heart beginning to beat out his chest.

"Buck, can I tell you something?" He asked him, watching Bucky turn to face him quickly.

"Can I say something first?" Bucky asked, surprising Steve. 

"Yeah, of course," Steve replied, and Bucky swallowed, taking Steve's other hand so so that they were both facing each other.

"Everything that has happened to us since we were kids, Steve..." he trailed off for a second, seeming as if he were looking for words. "No one could ever imagine what that's been like. I lost you when I enlisted, and I was sure that after I left that I wasn't coming home. Every night over there was hell, wondering if I was ever gonna see you again." Steve bit the inside of his lip, fighting back the tears that came every time they talked about the war. "And then you, little Stevie, sick and weak little Stevie, _you_ were the one who had to come pull me out. It was always supposed to be me, Steve. I was supposed to be the one who came to your rescue, yet somehow you found a way to come to mine." He smiled up at Steve. "Seeing you that day at the base, the day you found me and took me home, I thought there was no way I'd ever be happier than I was in that moment," he said, seeing tears start to form in Steve's eyes. "But then, I found myself having this uncontrollable happiness when I broke free from HYDRA. The moment I remembered your face was the moment that after decades, finally beat that other moment." He stuck one of his legs back to prepare himself to lower to the ground. "And now," he said, easing down. "I think I've found another moment that might beat them both." Steve watched in shock as Bucky reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box.

_No fucking way._

"Steven Gran-"

"Bucky, wait," Steve interrupted him, causing Bucky to look up at him and immediately fear the worst. 

"Shit, I did something wrong didn't I?" He cursed himself on the inside. Leave it to him to fuck everything up.

"No!" Steve argued, digging into his pocket. "You know how we were talking back at the restaurant about how we always seem to get all of these signs that we're meant to be together? Like how we always seem to find each other and surprise each other?" Steve asked him. Bucky rested his arm on his knee, looking a little confused, but he nodded. "Well," Steve said, digging into his pocket and pulling out his own box. "How's this for a sign?" Bucky stared up in disbelief.

"We did not," he said, watching as Steve joined him on the ground on one knee.

"Looks like we did." Bucky laughed softly and smiled at Steve. 

"Then there's only one thing left to do, isn't there?" Bucky asked him. Steve nodded, and Bucky took a breath. "Steven Grant Rogers, will you marry me?" Steve grinned.

"That depends. James Buchanan Barnes, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will," Bucky said, taking the ring out of his box. Steve did then same and looked Bucky in the eyes.

"You got yourself a deal, Barnes."

**Author's Note:**

> leave me requests!! i love writing in this format!!


End file.
